1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing resin products. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process in which resin products are partially plated during their production, and a coating material used in their production.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobile accessories such as front grilles and back panels have conventionally been produced by plating a resin base material. For example, in the case of the front grille, a plating layer is formed on a prescribed portion of the front ornamental surface of the grille, and a coating layer is formed on all portions other than the ornamental surface. This type of front grille is produced, for example, in the manner described below.
First, the decorative portion of the grille body made of ABS resin that requires plating is covered with a mask. Next, the grille body is spray coated with a resist coating while in that state. Then, a resist layer is formed on the portion not requiring plating. Next, the mask is removed from the grille body. After roughing the surface of the grille body by etching, chemical plating is performed on that surface. Then, a chemical plating layer is formed on the portion of the grille body surface on which the resist layer is not formed. Next, the grille body is subjected to an electroplating process including a plurality of steps. Consequently, an electroplating layer is formed on the chemical plating layer. Thus, a plating layer including a chemical plating layer and an electroplating layer is formed only on the portion of the grille body requiring plating.
Finally, the resist layer is overcoated with a prescribed coating in the state in which the portion other than the resist layer is covered with a mask.
In the above-mentioned prior art, however, since only the portion requiring plating is masked when the resist layer is formed, the resist layer is formed over the entire portion not requiring plating, regardless of whether it is the ornamental surface or unornamental surface of the front grille. Consequently, there were cases in which etching solutions and plating solutions ended up becoming contaminated when the resist layer was dissolved in these solutions.